Waltz
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Dulu ia tak tahu apa nama tarian itu. Tarian yang membuatnya harus diseret oleh sang Kopral baru kemudian ia bisa menyamakan langkahnya. Tapi ... sekarang ia tahu apa nama tarian itu...


**Waltz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren | Eren X Rivaille**

**Warning : | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | Drabble | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

"Kopral Rivaille? Ada apa Anda memanggil saya?"

Suara bawahannya yang sangat ia kenal menyeruak di ruang kerjanya yang terasa sunyi. Membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Mata hijau kebiruan itu tampak menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa Anda sedang sakit Kopral?" Tanya Eren kembali saat beberapa lama Kopralnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan hanya mendekati Eren. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Eren dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat mata Eren. Kemudian tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Eren dan tangan kirinya ia taruh di pundak kanan Eren.

"Eh? Kopral? Maksudnya..." Eren tergagap saat melihat tindakan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba.

"Taruh tangan kananmu di pingganggku," Ucap Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan wajah Eren memerah tanpa sebab berusaha tetap melaksanakan permintaan atau perintah Rivaille itu. Ketika Rivaille sudah memastikan di mana tangan Eren berada, ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"_One ... Two ... Three..." _

Rivaille berucap seirama dengan gerak kakinya yang maju, ke samping, dan mundur. Eren sendiri kebingungan dengan tarian yang Rivaille tarikan bersama dirinya. Diawal tarian ia sempat nyaris menginjak kaki Kopralnya dan terasa ia yang digeret oleh Rivaille, tapi makin lama ia bisa menyeimbangi gerakan Kopral dan bergerak seirama.

Sebenarnya Eren merasa ada yang kurang dalam tarian ini. Ia merasa seharusnya ada sebuah pengiring yang mengiringi tiap langkah tarian ini, dan ia tak tahu apa itu. Tapi suara ketukan sepatu Rivaille dan dirinya terasa sudah cukup.

... Yah, Eren secara pribadi menikmati momennya bersama Rivaille.

"Umm ... Kopral, tadi itu namanya apa?" Tanya Eren saat Rivaille menghentikan tariannya dan melepaskan diri dari Eren.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi suatu saat akan ada yang menamainya..." Rivaille menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil yang sanggup membuat wajah Eren memerah.

.

.

"Eren... Perkenalkan namanya Rivaille, guru dansamu,"

Manik hijaunya menatap ibunya bingung sebelum menatap pemuda duapuluh tahunan di depannya.

"Ibu, aku rasa aku tak bu–..."

"Tidak Eren. Aku tak mau kau mempermalukan dirimu lagi di pesta dansa besok yang diadakan oleh teman Ayahmu." Ibunya memotong perkataannya dengan tegas.

"Jadi, Rivaille kau bisa mengajari Eren sekarang. Kalau butuh pengiring di sana ada Piring Hitam. Saya tinggal dulu ya," kemudian ibu Eren berlalu sambil tersenyum menguatkan anaknya.

Eren menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa ia harus menjadi anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Jaeger. Keluarganya yang notabene dikenal karena ayahnya yang merupakan seorang ilmuan sekaligus dokter terkenal. Yang berarti ayahnya sering diundang ke acara pesta dansa oleh para bangsawan; Erenpun juga wajib ikut datang.

Lelah rasanya...

Eren menatap gurunya yang tampak menatap sekitar ruang belajar dengan tatapan bosannya. "Menjijikan," gumam gurunya itu.

"Maaf? Anda bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Eren dengan sedikit keras, merasa tak setuju dengan pendapat gurunya itu tentang ruang belajarnya yang bersih ini.

"Menjijikan," gurunya berbalik, kemudian menunjuk sarang laba-laba halus di pojok atas ruangan.

Eren diam dan mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Terserah anda mau berkata apa tentang ruangan ini. Yang terpenting segera ajarkan saya saja,"

Gurunya terdiam sesaat sebelum mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan kirinya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan menatap bingung gurunya itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Ap–..."

"Taruh tangan kananmu pada pinggangku," gurunya berkata dengan nada memerintah yang telak dan ia menurutinya dengan semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Guru mudanya itu segera bergerak ketika ia telah menaruh tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu. Ia terasa diseret kesana kemari oleh gurunya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah menyamakan irama langkahnya dengan gurunya itu.

Entah kenapa kali ini Eren bisa berdansa dengan luwes tanpa bantuan iringan musik. Ia sering salah langkah jika tak ada pengiringnya. Mungkin ketukan sepatunya dan Rivaille pada ubin marmer di bawahnya sudah cukup.

"Heh, kau cepat belajar ternyata," gumam gurunya sambil menyeringai.

"Um ... tidak juga. Saya hanya merasa ... sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dulu ... dengan Anda..." Jawabnya dengan bergumam pelan.

"Dulu? Aku tak peduli. Tapi sekarang kau tahukan apa nama tarian ini?" Tanya gurunya dengan masih mengajaknya berdansa bersama.

"Iya," ia tersenyum senang, "Namanya _waltz_ ... Kopral Rivaille..."

**-END-**

A/n:

Oke, siapapun yang berhasil membaca sampai bawah saya ucapkan selamat!

Maaf jika ada typos dan ke-OOC-an tokohnya. Dan ini mungkin bisa dibilang drabble gaje yang tidak ada fluffnya sama sekali. Di sini juga Rivaille jadi pasangan yang perempuan. Bener tidak sih? Soalnya kan biasanya yang pasangan laki menaruh tangannya pada pinggang pasangan perempuannya.

Jadi, saya bingung di sini siapa yang jadi "agak" dominan, atau malah gak ada sama sekali. Gak peduli. *dibakar*

_Waltz_ itu kalau saya cari di _mbah gugel translet_ itu artinya dansa yang agak _se-low_ (lambat) gitu. Saya juga agak bingung mau pakai dansa apa _waltz_. Tapi akhirnya saya milih _waltz_ aja.

Oke, ada yang mau meninggalkan Review?

Review Please!


End file.
